


Never wanted to leave

by ADreamerOfWinterfell



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Boys In Love, M/M, Stark Shinji, Targaryen Kaworu
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamerOfWinterfell/pseuds/ADreamerOfWinterfell
Summary: En Desembarco del Rey, Ned Stark empieza su trabajo como Mano. Mientras tanto, Kaworu y Kaji llegan a una taberna donde conocerán a un joven peculiar.Fusión alternativa entre Neon Génesis Evangelion y Juego de Tronos que nadie pidió.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Kudos: 3





	1. Familia, deber, honor

Las tierras de los Ríos:  
Territorios ocupados por la familia Tully. Su lema es Familia, deber, honor.

Kaji

Kaworu se puso la capucha cuando sintió caer las primeras gotas de una tormenta.  
-Va a llover- dijo su compañero- Tenemos que encontrar una posada y rápido. 

Kaworu asintió. Cabalgaban por las Tierras de los Ríos y refugiarse de la tormenta sería un trabajo dificil sin alguna posada a la vista, pero cosas así era algo de lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Vio que la tinta negra en sus dedos se estaba limpiando y acomodó más su capucha en respuesta. Sus ojos trataban de enfocarse en la oscuridad mientras buscaba lo que sea. Una persona, una casa, algo. 

La lluvia comenzaba a caer con fuerza y los caballos se inquietaron.  
Finalmente, encontraron a un campesino.  
-Señor- dijo Kaji y el hombre detuvo su carretilla- ¿sabe donde hay un lugar donde pueda resguardarme de la tormenta con mi protegido?  
-Creo que hay una posada más adelante- contestó el hombre.  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Kaji y junto a Kaworu siguieron su camino.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio. Se escucharon rayos y los caballos se asustaron. Kaworu le ordenó al animal que se detuviera y comenzó a tratar de calmarlo susurrando palabras de consuelo.

Finalmente llegaron a la posada. Kaji le indicó a su protegido que lo esperara y este asintió.

A Kaji no le gustaba dejar a Kaworu sólo, pero tenía que entrar al lugar y pagar por asilo y comida. Quizás hasta poner a secar las capuchas.  
Él y Kaworu han estado viajando juntos desde que la familia del chico lo dejó a su cuidado cuando tenía ocho años. Por su honor, le había jurado a sus padres que lo protegeria.

Los primeros días lo habían pasado fatal, pero no tardaron en acostumbrarse. Estuvieron en todos los lugares de Poniente y conocieron a todo tipo de personas.  
A Kaji siempre le había ido bien con encantar a las damas y lords de los grandes palacios, ofreciendo diversión con canciones y placeres en la cama. Claro que por seguridad nunca estaban mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar.

Kaji entró en la pasada y al instante lo invadió el calor del fuego y el aroma a la buena comida. Había gente de todo tipo y de todos los lugares.  
Un joven llevaba una bandeja con jarras del mesa en mesa. Llegó a ver como un hombre ponía su mano en el trasero del chico y este salto como conejo asustado. 

-Dime chico- dijo el hombre- ¿tienes alguna preferencia?  
-Por..por favor, suelteme- dijo el chico.  
-Soy un cliente y quiero que me atiendan con respeto.  
El compañero sonrió. Kaji se acercó y puso su mano en el mango de la espada, pero antes de blandirla se acercó una mujer.

-Sueltenlo- dijo ella- Tiene que servir más mesas y no podrá hacerlo si sigue intentando poner sus manos en sus pantalones.  
-¿Y usted quien se cree? Mejor encarguese y deme una habitación para mí y para el chico. Les pagaré más por dejarme con él esta noche.

La mujer fruncio el seño. Quitó las jarras de la bandeja y una vez que estuvo vacía la usó para golpear al hombre. Su compañero se levantó de la mesa y sacó su espada, la mujer hizo lo mismo.  
-Bah- dijo el hombre, antes de escupir al suelo- Vamonos. 

La mujer se les quedó viendo hasta que desaparecieron por la puerta y después guardó su espada. Kaji no se había fijado en que la traía por la capa que tenía puesta. 

-¿Quiere una habitación?- le preguntó la mujer cuando notó su presencia.  
-Si- respondió Kaji- Y comida caliente, si no es molestia.  
-Esta es una posada, si quiere todo eso tendrá que pagar bien. Ahora sigame.

Kaji asintió y mientras lo hacía vio que el chico siguió con su trabajo en las mesas como si nada hubiese pasado. La mujer lo llevó a un mostrador y Kaji le pagó por la comida y el hospedaje.  
-Una habitación con dos camas. Nos quedaremos por una semana.  
-Esta bien, ¿con quién viene?  
-Mi pupilo.  
-Ah, ¿Y donde está?  
-Afuera, cuidando a los caballos.  
-Entonces le cobraré por los establos.  
-Muy bien. 

La mujer le alcanzó una llave.  
-Me llamo Misato y le doy la bienvenidos a la posada El Lobo Azul.

***  
Kaworu 

A

Kaworu le gustaba ese lugar, era cálido y le gustaba el olor al pan recién horneado. Instintivamente alzó su nariz hacia arriba, buscando percibir mejir el aroma a la comida.

Después se llevó un dedo a uno de los mechones oscuros de su cabello y empezó a jugar a enrollarlo. Sus ojos seguían observando al mesero y despejó el flequillo largo de su vista.  
-¿Te preocupa el pelo?- preguntó Kaji.  
-No- respondió Kaworu, lo cual era parcialmente una mentira.  
-No se arruinara- dijo su compañero- No te preocupes.

Kaworu asintió y dejó de ver a Kaji cuando el chico se acercó.  
-Muy bien-dijo él- Dos tazones con caldo de carne, pan y cerveza. Espero que les guste.  
-Muchas gracias- dijo Kaji, mientras el chico dejaba la comida en la mesa.

Kaworu se le quedó viendo por lo que pareció mucho tiempo, aún cuando el chico se había ido y seguía trabajando. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y no quería dejar de verlo.  
-Come o se enfriara.  
-Quiero cortarme el flequillo.  
-Sabes que no puedes hacer eso.  
\- Pero es molesto y detesto llevarlo tan largo.  
-Come tu comida o se enfriara. Fin de la discusión.

Kaworu asintió a regañadientes y dejó que la comida invadiera su boca. El sabor y la temperatura eran un festín para su paladar.

Cuando dejaron de comer, Kaji sacó la pequeña arpa del estuche que llevaba en la mochila.  
-Hable con la dueña del lugar- dijo Kaji- Nos permitirá tocar algo de música.  
-¿Puedo ser yo quien cante esta vez?- preguntó Kaworu.  
-¿Por qué? ¿Quieres cortejar a ese mozo?  
-¿Y qué si quiero?

Kaji comenzó a reír y a Kaworu se le celentaron las mejillas. Después de que terminara de reírse le concedió el trabajo.

-Damas y caballeros- dijo Kaji a la pequeña multitud de la taberna y todo s dejaron de hablar o lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo- Soy Kaji y junto a mi aprendiz, Kaworu, vamos a cantar algo para ustedes.

Kaji comenzó a tocar algunos acordes y Kaworu cerró los ojos. Entonces cantó.

High in the halls of the kings who are gone, Jenny would dance with her ghosts...

***

Shinji

Shinji y el resto del público aplaudieron cuando el chico terminó de cantar. Le atraía su apariencia, cabello negro y con flequillo largo que le cubría sus hermosos ojos.

No sabía por qué el chico los cubría de esa forma y podía jurar que eran de una tonalidad rojiza, aunque no estaba seguro. Podrían ser hasta índigo...

Algunos se levantaban de sus asientos y dejaban más monedas en su mesa. El hombre, Kaji por lo que sabía de Misato, sonreía en agradecimiento y guardaba el dinero en sus bolsillos.  
El chico siguió cantando y Shinji siguió repartiendo bebidas y comida en las mesas. A veces solia ser un trabajo agotador y en más porque era el único mesero que trabajaba en la posada. Eso significaba recibir atención de hombres horribles que querían llevárselo a la cama, pero Misato siempre lo defendía. Costaba acostumbrarse a esas atenciones y estaba seguro que nunca lo haría.

Cuando la mayoría se fue a sus habitaciones, Shinji le acercó al cantante una jarra de cerveza. Seguramente tendría la garganta reseca por tanto cantar y más que un gesto de amabilidad era una excusa para hablar con él.

-Eso estuvo maravilloso- dijo Shinji, mientras el chico se llevaba la bebida a la boca. Vio que tragaba y asentía- Hace mucho que no vienen bardos a este lugar.  
-¿No?- dijo el chico después de dejar la cerveza en la mesa- Entonces elegimos la posada correcta.

Shinji puso una mano en el hombro del chico y lo miró fijamente. El chico también se le quedó viendo hasta que desvió la vista.  
-Te gustaría pasar por mi cuarto esta noche- dijo Shinji- Podríamos divertirnos un rato.  
-Yo...

Shinji nunca había hecho eso antes con alguien y mucho menos un hombre, pero había algo que le atraía de él. Llevó una mano a su frente y apartó los cabellos.  
Que color tan inusual...

-Creo que me gustaría eso- dijo el chico. 

Ambos se fijaron que el otro hombre se había apartado a hablar con Misato. No había nadie en el lugar y Shinji tomó al chico de la mano, guiándolo hacia las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación.

Cuando estuvieron adentro, Shuji cerró la puerta y después comenzó a acercarse al chico. Puso sus manos en su rostro y ambos se quedaron viendo. Si iban a acostarse no quería llamarlo "el chico" en su cabeza.  
-¿Cómo te llamas?- preguntó Shinji.  
-Kaworu- dijo el otro.  
-Yo me llamo Shinji. Y dime, ¿hiciste esto alguna vez?  
-He recibido propuestas de mujeres antes, pero no es lo mío.  
-A mi me gusta cualquier tipo.

Y unieron sus labios. Estuvieron besándose por un rato hasta que llegaron a la cama.  
Shinji le desabrocho la capa y la espada del cinturón. Kaworu le quitó la camisa. Finalmente ambos estuvieron desnudos de la cintura para arriba, pero cuando Shinji acercó su mano a los pantalones de Kaworu este lo detuvo.

-Nunca he estado con alguien antes- confesó Kaworu.  
-Yo tampoco- dijo Shinji.  
-No se si estoy listo para esto todavía, Shinji.  
-¿Entonces por qué accidiste a venir conmigo?  
\- Por qué hay algo que me atrae de ti.

Shinji sonrió y tomó la mano de Kaworu. Después le pidió que le hablara sobre él y Kaworu accedió con una sonrisa.  
Ambos estuvieron hablando durante horas. Hasta que escucharon ruidos a abajo. Kaworu se alarmó y comenzó a vestirse.  
-Espera, ¿que haces?  
-Tengo que ver que ocurre.  
\- No importa, quédate conmigo.

Kaworu besó a Shinji suavemente en los labios hasta que desemvaino su espada.  
-Voy a regresar. Espérame.


	2. Nuestra es la furia

Rebelión de Robert Baratheon:  
Rebelión organizada por las casas (principalmente) Arryn, Stark y Baratheon contra la familia Targaryen debido al secuestro de la prometida de Robert, Lyana Stark, por el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen. Duró un año y concluyó con Robert Baratheon en el Trono de Hierro y la "supuesta" extinción de la línea principal Targaryen.  
También se la conoció como La Guerra del Usurpador.

Misato

La puerta se abrió con violencia y Misato exclamó un pequeño grito de sorpresa. Ella y Kaji agarraron sus espadas y esperaron no tener que usarlas.  
Entraron un grupo de hombres liderados por el que había echado hace sólo unas horas antes. Misato gruño. 

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó Misato con molestia.   
-Vengo por ese chico- contestó- Y a saldar cuentas. Ninguna mujer me habla o me trata como lo hiciste.  
-El chico no es una protistuta para que te dirijas a él de ese modo.  
\- No me importa.

El hombre comenzó a acercarse y junto con él los amigos que trajo. Misato y Kaji blandieron sus espadas y los otros hicieron lo mismo.

-Caballeros- dijo Kaji- Deberían pensar mejor lo que vallan a hacer.  
-Apartate- dijo el hombre.

Ellos eran cinco mientras que Misato y Kaji eran dos. Pero aún así no podía permitirse que la invadiera miedo.

Las espadas se levantaron y comenzaron a bailar. El acero cantaba contra el acero. Las mesas y las sillas cayeron durante el conflicto.   
Alguien apareció y se unió a la pelea: Kaworu. El chico pudo matar a su contrincante y Misato hizo lo mismo. 

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Kaworu. El acero seguía peleando contra el acero y de su frente manaba sudor.  
-Estos bastardos quieren a Shinji- dijo Misato. 

La furia invadió a Kaworu y le hizo pelear con más determinación. El hombre que quería a Shinji tenía a Kaworu contra la pared, estocadas brutas y descontroladas contra estocadas elegantes y centradas.

Kaji fue en ayuda de su protegido, pero otro de los hombres le impedía el paso. Mientras que Misato logró matar a su contrincante y fue a ayudar a Kaji. Sin embargo eso no fue necesario porque una flecha salió volando y atravesó la cabeza del hombre, el cual terminó cayendo sobre Kaji cuál roble talado.

Todos en la habitación siguieron la dirección de donde había prevenido la flecha. En las escaleras estaba Shinji, sosteniendo una ballesta y sin perder tiempo para cargarla.  
El hombre que peleaba contra Kaworu le golpeó la cara con el mango de la espada. Kaworu gritó el nombre de Shinji y Shinji comenzó a entrar en pánico.   
El hombre lo agarró del brazo y con fuerza lo obligó a soltar el arma. Shinji gritó cuando la soltó y Kaworu comenzó a correr. Misato y Kaji lo siguieron, pero Shinji buscó algo en su bolsillo: un cuchillo y lo clavó en la garganta del hombre.

-Hijo de puta- dijo el hombre, mientras su cuello se desangraba. Shinji no esperó y quitó el cuchillo del cuello sólo para volver a clavarselo. Finalmente las paredes se cubrieron con salpicaduras de sangre y el cadáver cayó en el piso como un saco de papas. 

Shinji estaba en shock y Kaworu lo sosténia entre sus brazos. Shinji comenzó a llorar.

***

Shinji

El agua de la bañera estaba tibia y afuera dejaba de llover. Shinji cubría sus piernas con sus brazos y reposaba su rostro en sus rodillas.   
Sentía que no importaba cuanto se frotase las manos, la sangre seguía ahí. Él nunca había hecho eso, asesinar a alguien. 

Había escuchado los gritos después de que Kaworu lo dejó en su habitación y se había empezado asustarse más cuando comenzó el ruido de las espadas al chocarse. No quería estar ahí sin hacer nada, asique fue por su ballesta y cuchillos. Lo demás es historia.

No recordaba como había llegado a la tina, sólo que Kaworu lo abrazaba y Shinji le rogaba que no lo suelte. Le rogaba como si le estuviera rezando a los dioses.

Entonces Misato utilizó una jarra para lavar la espalda de Shinji. El agua caía y aún así no era suficiente para limpiarlo y liberarlo de sus acciones.

-Shinji- susurró Misato- lo que hiciste fue lo mejor. Esos hombres iban a matarnos.  
-¿Entonces por qué me siento de este modo?  
-La primera sangre nunca es fácil, pero por eso te enseñé como usar la ballesta. En este mundo uno nunca sabe el peligro con que va encontrarse.

Shinji se retrajo más en si mismo, la única respuesta que le dio a Misato. Ella suspiró y continuó bañandole. 

Cuando terminó lo cubrió con un camisón y lo llevó a su cama. La habitación quedó en en total oscuridad y silencio. Desde abajo se podía escuchar el ruido de las mesas y las sillas moviéndose. 

Sin entender por qué comenzó a pensar en su madre. No era muy joven cuando ella había muerto y lo dejó al cuidado de Misato, una de sus amigas en el Lecho de Pulgas allá en Desembarco del Rey. 

Cuando tenía cinco años, su padrastro los echó a él y su madre de casa.

\- No voy a cuidar de un bastardo como si fuera mi propio hijo. Ambos son una deshonra para esta familia.

Su madre terminó encontrando trabajo como prostituta en un burdel, trabajando mientras cuidaba de Shinji. Ganando el suficiente dinero para que pudieran salir de ese lugar y encontrar una vida mejor.  
Creció con los hijos de las demás prostitutas hasta que cumplió doce años, la edad que tenía cuando su madre murió. Antes de morir de dio a Misato a todo lo que había ahorrado por años.

-Cuidalo por mí- le dijo su madre a Misato la noche antes de morir. Ambas no sabían que Shinji las espiaba.  
-Haré lo mejor, lo prometo.  
-Eres una buena amiga, Misato- Yui comenzó a toser.  
-Tiene que haber un lugar donde llevarlo.  
\- No, no tiene a nadie. Podrías llevarlo al norte, pero no estoy segura.  
-¿Sabes si su verdadero padre está vivo?   
\- No, él murió antes de la Guerra del Usurpador.   
-Dijiste que era del norte. Los Stark lo aceptarán.  
-No. Hay rumores de como la mujer, Tully, trata al hijo bastardo de su marido. Tampoco se si ellos podrían reconocer la sangre.  
-Entonces lo cuidaré como sea. Pero al menos dime quien es su padre.

Yui asintió y se inclinó sobre Misato. Shinji vio que le susurraba algo al oído, un nombre...

Shinji salió de sus ensoñaciones cuando alguien entró a la habitación: Kaworu. Ambos se contemplaron en la oscuridad hasta que Shinji se movió para dejarle un lugar. Kaworu lo aceptó con gusto y Shinji por fin se sintió tranquilo cuando lo invadió el calor del otro cuerpo.

Esa noche soñó con lobos.

***

Kaji

Después de la pelea limpiaron el desorden. Misato les propuso en agradecimiento que se quedaran unos días más y no les cobraría a cambio de trabajo.

Kaworu y él se miraron en silencio, como si las miradas fueran un lenguaje secreto. Podría decirse que si, después de todos los años que pasaron viajando juntos.  
Al final accedieron a quedarse y Kaworu subió por las escaleras limpias. Suponía que debía estar llendo al cuarto del chico.

Los dos preferían no quedarse mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar, pero habían excepciones en que rompían esa regla. Solían quedarse en palacios de familias grandes o basallas. Pero nunca en las tierras de los Tyrel o los Baratheon.

Los días continuaron. Kaji ayudaba en las cocinas, mientras que Kaworu ayudaba a Shinji a servir las mesas. Su discípulo siempre se comportaba amable con el otro chico y lo ayudaba en lo que podía. De noche dormían juntos, pero Kaji no intuía que lo hicieran en el sentido sexual.   
Si Kaworu se enamorase del chico será un problema.

-No quiero pensar en que estas enamorandote del chico - le dijo Kaji a Kaworu una noche mientras le alcanzaba unos platos con carne para que sirviera en una mesa.  
-No- dijo Kaworu, pero Kaji sabía cuando mentía.   
-Me alegra, porque eso sería un problema para nuestra sociedad. Somos nómadas, chico, no nos quedamos en un solo lugar.  
\- Quiero proteger a Shinji. Sufre por lo que pasó y no quiero dejarlo solo.  
-Tiene a Misato. Ella es tu tutora.  
\- Lo sé, pero...  
-Eres como tu hermano.  
-¿Cuál? ¿El que vive con mis padres, el que está en el exilio o el que está muerto?   
-El que murió.  
\- No creo que sea un buen ejemplo. Sabes lo que hizo. Todos sabemos lo que hizo.   
\- Él se enamoró, estoy seguro de ello. Pero tienes su nobleza. 

Kaworu sonrió.

-Ahora ve a servir una mesas. 

Kaworu puso llevó la bandeja con comida y fue caminando hacia donde estaba Shinji. El chico de ojos azules sonrió cuando Kaworu estuvo junto a él.  
-Hola, Shinji.  
-Hola, Kaworu. ¿Cómo estás?  
-Mejor ahora que puedo verte sonreír. Siempre es un gusto estar a tu lado.  
\- No seas ridículo- Kaji escuchó la felicidad que provenía de la voz del muchacho.  
\- No soy ridículo. Simplemente no pudo dejar de pensar en ti. Ahora déjame ayudarte.

***

Kaworu 

Esa noche se había liberado el infierno. Kaworu estaba durmiendo junto a Shinji cuando pasó. 

Lo había despertado el violento ruido del trotar de unos caballos y los gritos de los hombres. Se levantó y vio desde la ventana a hombres con armadura y antorchas acercarse a la posada.   
No vestían de dorado, asique no podían ser Capasa Doradas. El corazón de Kaworu se alivió por un momento.   
Los hombres llevaban el blasón de un perro y un león. Eran hombres al servicio de las casas Clegane y Lannister. Kaworu fruncio el seño.

-Kaworu- dijo una voz somnolienta- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es ese ruido?

Kaworu quería decirle a Shinji que volviera a dormir y que todo estaría bien, pero eso sería una mentira. Temia que nada estuviera bien. 

La puerta de abrió y Kaworu saltó en su lugar. Kaji estaban en el umbral.

-Escuché los caballos, ¿viste las antorchas?  
-¿Antorchas?- preguntó Shinji- ¿Qué está pasando? Que alguien me lo explique.  
-Aprontare los caballos en caso de huir. 

Kaworu asintió y cuando Kaji salió de la habitación, le indicó a Shinji que comenzara a vestirse y tormara todo el oro que pudiese juntar.  
Una vez que los dos estuvieron vestidos, salieron de la habitación y bajaron por las escaleras.   
Algunos hombres otros huespedes también salieron de sus habitaciones y fueron hacia la sala. 

La puerta se abrió violentamente de una forma que fue arrancada de sus gosnes. La mayoría, incluso Kaworu, sostuvo su espada, Shinji se llevó la mano a la espalda donde estaba su ballesta y otros ya tenían la espalda en mano.

Un grupo de hombres ingresaron a la habitación. La mayoría llevaba armadura.

-Venimos a reclamar esta posada en nombre de la familia Lannister- dijo el que parecía ser el líder del grupo.  
-Estamos en tierras de los Tully, imbécil- grito alguien desde atrás de Kaworu.   
-Oh, lo sabemos- volvió a decir el hombre- Pero Ned Stark le faltó el respeto a alguien que no debía y eso nos trajo aquí. 

Un hacha voló por la habitación y se incrustó en la cabeza del que había hablado antes. 

-Asique a darle, muchachos. 

Y entonces empezó la matanza. Kaworu desemvaino su espada y comenzó a dar estocadas a cualquiera que se acercara. Shinji chillo del pánico.

Kaworu tomó su mano y juntos comenzaron a correr hacia los establos, donde Misato y Kaji con suerte estarían esperándolos.

***

Misato

Misato odiaba estar en una situación como esta. Odiaba ser la que estuviera en el medio de los conflictos entre hombres de grandes casas. 

Estaba ayudando a Kaji con los caballos y ambos iban lo más rápido que pudieron. Esperaba que Kaworu y Shinji no tardaran en llegar.

Ella era la responsable de cuidar a Shinji. Se lo había prometido a Yui. 

Todavía podía recordar la última conversación que tuvieron. Le había pedido el nombre del padre del chico.

\- Su verdadero padre es Brandon Stark de Winterfell. 

No iban a poder escapar de esa situación. Lo mejor que podían hacer los dos era escapar al norte, donde esperaba que lo recibieran sus primos y su tía. Era lo mejor.

La puerta del establo se abrió y entraron dos hombres con antorchas. Misato tomó la espada que tenía en su cinturón y corrió hacia los hombres con intención de matarlos. Kaji intentó detenerla, pero no pudo.  
Los invasores arrojaron las antorchas al piso y el fuego comenzó a correr. Los caballos se descontrolaban. 

Uno de los hombres apuñaló a Kaji en el estómago con la espada y cuando estuvo en el piso terminó cortandole la garganta. Misato grito. El lugar comenzaba a caerse.   
Finalmente la apuñalaron y ella cayó al suelo. Sangre emanando de su estómago.

Los hombres sonrieron y trataron de llevarse a los caballos, pero estos se resistieron y al final decidieron dejarlos antes de irse.

Otra puerta se abrió y de ella salieron Kaworu y Shinji. Shinji gritó cuando la vio y corrió hacia ella. Kaworu fue hacia el cuerpo de Kaji y tomó una de sus manos.

-Shinji- dijo Misato, con sus últimas fuerzas- Ve al norte, a Winterfell.   
-¿De qué hablas?- dijo el chico entre lágrimas. El fuego subiendo detrás de ellos.  
-Ve al norte, pidele a alguien que trate de reconocerte. Tu padre...Brandon...

Misato no pudo terminar la oración porque su espíritu abandonó su cuerpo antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

****

Kaworu

Shinji seguía abrazando el cuerpo de Misato. Kaworu quería hacer algo al respecto, ayudarlo con su dolor. Pero el establo estaba en llamas y tenían que salir rápido.

Tomó a Shinji, alejandolo del cuerpo de su tutora. No ayudaba que se resistiera, pero Kaworu le insistió que debían huir. Shinji estaba en shock, pero decidió obedecer. 

El único problema ahora era que el fuego estaba quemando la puerta.

\- No lo lograremos- dijo Shinji. 

Kaworu fruncio el seño.

-Ve por los caballos, yo me ocupo de este problema.  
\- Pero Kaworu, te quemaras si haces algo.  
\- No importa, ve a hacer lo que te dije.

Shinji asintió y fue por los animales mientras Kaworu tomaba el picaporte entre sus manos. El fuego le tocaba las manos sin lastimarlo. Shinji llegó a observarlo en estado de shock.

Cuando la puerta se quedó abierta los dos corrieron hasta que fueron libres.

Se quedaron viendo como la posada ardia en llamas. Sabía que Shinji tenía la vista de sus manos hacia el edificio, pero no importaba.

-Vamos- dijo Kaworu- Hay que ir al norte. 

Shinji asintió y ambos subieron hacia los caballos. Dejando atrás el fuego y con la luz del amanecer sobre ellos.


	3. Fuego y sangre

Bastardos:  
Persona cuyos padres, en el momento de su nacimiento, no estaban casados entre sí. Los bastardos reconocidos con apellidos regionales en los Siete Reinos deben tener al menos un padre de origen noble, pues los hijos nacidos fuera del matrimonio en el pueblo llano no tienen derecho a un apellido.  
En el norte, por ejemplo, llevan el nombre de Nieve. 

Kaworu 

-Mamá, estoy asustado.  
-Todo terminará pronto, hijo, pero ahora necesito que te vallas con Kaji. Es el único que puede protegerte.   
-Entonces ven con nosotros. No me dejes, mamá.   
-Mi pequeño, todo terminará pronto. 

Las sombras rodeaban al niño y la madre. Todo estaba oscuro excepto por la luz de las antorchas.   
Los dos estaban solos y desde algún lugar se escuchaban los ruidos que hacían el acero de las espadas cuando chocaban entre si.

Kaworu tenía miedo. Era solo un niño de ocho años al que le decían que debía ser valiente, pero no tenía ninguna idea de cómo hacerlo. Estaba aterrado y las sombras parecían crecer más por cada segundo que pasaba. 

\- Se un dragón, mi niño- dijo su madre- Recuerda quien eres.  
\- No soy un dragón- lloraba con los ojos cerrados, pensando que así estaría a salvo de los monstruos- No soy un dragón, no soy un dragón.  
\- Es cierto- dijo la voz de un hombre y Kaworu abrió los ojos- Eres un bastardo horrible.

El hombre era el rey y sostenía a su madre de su hermoso cabello largo y castaño. Ella no luchaba y miraba la nada.  
El rey le cortó la cabeza a su madre y la sangre salpico la habitación. Kaworu no sabía que hacer. Las sombras empezaron a cubrirlo más y más, parecían que iban a tragarselo.  
El niño volvió la vista al hombre, lentamente, y descubrió que el controlaba las sombras.   
-Esto es tu culpa- Kaworu volvió la vista hacia la cabeza de su madre y descubrió que esta le hablaba- Todo por nacer. Eres el recuerdo de tu verdadero padre, y él era un monstruo.

Entonces la cabeza de su madre se transformó en su cabeza.  
\- Un bastardo Targaryen menos- dijo el rey Robert Baratheon.  
-Todo esto es tu culpa- dijo su propia cabeza cortada y abrió la boca.

Las sombras salían más y más de su boca. Ahogandolo en la más profunda oscura y parecía que seguirían por siempre.

Kaworu despertó ahogando un grito. A su lado, Shinji estaba durmiendo. 

Volvió a la vista a sus manos, las cuales deberían estar negras por tocar el fuego. Pero en vez de eso era todo lo contrario, seguían siendo pálidas y sin ningún tipo de rasguño.

Se fijó en la fogata cuyo fuego se había apagado desde hace horas. El amanecer estaba sobre ellos.   
Apenas había pasado un día desde que escaparon del incendio que quemó a la posada hasta cimientos. Se sentía mal porque ese había sido el hogar de Shinji y en donde murió su único y más importante amigo: Kaji. Kaji lo había protegido desde que tenía ocho años, cuando el usurpador vino a su casa buscándolo porque sospechaba sobre su verdadero origen. 

Antes de eso había vivido con su madre, padrastro y dos hermanos mayores en las tierras de la familia Nagisa, vasallos de los Tyrel.   
Había sido muy feliz en esos días, pero ahora sus padres estaban muertos y el que los mató seguía sentado en el Trono de Hierro.

Kaworu se odiaba a sí mismo por la culpa y por su origen. Se odiaba por haber sido débil y patético. Y más que nada por tener miedo.  
Cuando habló de esto con Kaji, él le dijo que nunca habría podido hacer algo al respecto y que ahora lo hecho, hecho está.

Volvió a ver al chico durmiendo a su lado. Quería protegerlo como no había podido proteger a nadie antes. 

Entonces, se fijo en un lobo. Lo estaba viendo fijamente. No era demasiado grande y fácilmente podía pasar desapercibido por un perro de caza. Pero al mismo tiempo, el animal era muy peculiar y lo miraba con ojos inteligentea. Como si lo reconociera y pudiera sentir su dolor.

Kaworu buscó su espada y el lobo reaccionó ante el movimiento. Los dos se quedaron quietos, como si cualquier reacción de ambas partes pudiera desencadenar una reacción de magnitudes impredecibles.

-¿Estás perdido?- preguntó Kaworu.   
El lobo no respondió y se le quedó mirando, dudando en acercarse.

\- Se supone que no hay muchos lobos por aquí- dijo Kaworu- ¿Vas a comernos? Porque si nos atacas me veré obligado instintivamente a defenderme. 

El lobo comenzó aullar, tratando de comunicar. Pero Kaworu no sabía en que creer.  
Quizás esté llamando a su manada.

Finalmente el lobo se rindió y se fue corriendo por donde vino, inventándose más y más en el bosque.   
Se quedó viéndolo para asegurarse que no corrían peligro. Mientras tanto, el amanecer se acercaba.

Shinji comenzó a moverse y Kaworu lo despertó. Su compañero abrió los ojos como lo hacía cuando dormían juntos en la cama de la posada. Pero eso parecía haber ocurrido hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida.

-Shinji- dijo Kaworu- Vamos, despierta. Tenemos que movernos.   
-¿A dónde vamos?- dijo Shinji.  
-Al norte, ¿recuerdas? Misato dijo que tenemos que ir allí.  
-Ah, cierto. Lo siento, creo que no soy el mismo.  
-Solo estás desorientado. Ya te acostumbraras.  
-Kaworu, te veo preocupado. ¿Qué ocurre?  
-Creo que hay lobos cerca- dijo Kaworu- Podría ser peligroso.   
-¿Crees que se coman a los caballos...o a nosotros?   
-Puede ser. Son lobos, Shinji, salvajes e impredecibles cuando tienen hambre.  
-Como las personas.  
\- No estoy jugando.  
\- Yo tampoco. Unos salvajes quemaron mi hogar y mataron a Misato y a Kaji. Fueron hombres de los Lannister, no los lobos. 

Kaworu asintió en silencio. Sabía que Shinji tenía razón, pero aún así tenía miedo por la seguridad de ambos. Todavía seguían en las Tierras de los Ríos y podría ser peligroso. Tenían que ir al Norte donde estarían a salvo, al menos eso quería pensar, o encontrar alguna posada.

\- Lo siento- dijo Kaworu- si hice algo para molestarte.   
-No importa, Kaworu- dijo Shinji- Está bien, se que quieres protegernos. Pero necesito que confíes en mí. 

Kaworu asintió y besó la frente de Shinji. Su cabello tenía aroma a tierra húmeda por dormir en el suelo, pero no le molestaba. Shinji se quedó quieto, pero escuchó su dulce respiración.   
-Somos compañeros- dijo y vio que Shinji estaba rojo- y te prometo que confiare en ti.

Y te mantendré a salvo, pensó para si mismo, ya no soy un niño asustado. Ahora seré un dragón.

***

Shinji

Shinji dejó que la flecha se incrustara en el conejo. No se había sentido bien hacerlo, pero tampoco tenía opción. Era dejarlo ir o morir del hambre.

Fue hacia donde estaba el animal y verificó que estuviera muerto. En efecto, así era.

Durante el resto de la mañana cazo o otro conejo y los llevó hacia el campamento que él y Kaworu hablan construido. No era mucho, pero tampoco pensaban ahí por mucho tiempo. 

Kaworu sacó un cuchillo y se puso a descuartizar los consejos que Shinji le alcanzó. Shinji se le quedó viendo por un rato hasta que decidió hacer ir al arrollo a mojar a un trapo que le sirva a su amigo para limpiarse. 

Luego encendieron un fuego y embrocharon la carne, dejaron que se cocinara en paz. 

Shinji se había quedado viendo las manos de Kaworu por un largo rato. El otro chico tampoco se había dado cuenta porque estaba concentrado en evitar que los conejos se quemasen. 

Kaworu noto que Shinji lo observaba y lo miró, pero este apartó la vista. Kaworu soltó un suspiro de rendición.

-¿Hay algo de lo que quieras hablar, Shinji?  
-Eh, no, Kaworu. Todo está bien, sólo me preocupa la comida.  
-Hace un rato no dejaste de observar mis manos. Dime, ¿tienen algo de malo?   
\- No, para nada. Tus manos son...perfectas. Pero ese es el problema, ¿cómo pudiste no quemartelas? Tendrán que estar negras y en vez de eso están de lo mejor.  
\- No te preocupes por mi, Shinji- dijo con una sonrisa- Estoy bien.  
\- Si, lo sé, y ese es el problema.

Shinji se detuvo cuando escuchó pasos y el crujir de unas hojas. Un lobo apareció frente a ellos, parecía hambriento.   
El animal gruñia a Kaworu y este, lentamente, fue tomando una rama cercana. Shinji reconocía al lobo de sus sueños, pero no le parecía real.   
Desde que podía recordar podía soñar con lobos, pero también soñaba con cualquier otro animal. Sólo que los lobos eran especiales para él. 

El lobo seguía gruñendole a Kaworu, ignorando a Shinji. Los chicos se sostuvieron la mirada.

-Kaworu- dijo Shinji, lentamente- Dame un pedazo de carne, pero no hagas movimientos bruscos. 

El chico asintió y el lobo seguía prestando atención a cualquier cosa sospechosa, hasta que Shinji le dio el pedazo de carne. El animal hizo un ruido lastimero y dejó que Shinji le entregara la comida. Lamio su mano y le provocó cosquillas.

Kaworu fue hacia donde estaba su compañero y Shinji le sonrió. El lobo lamio la mano de Kaworu.  
-Creo que le agradas- dijo Shinji.  
-Tu también- dijo Kaworu, luego de una pausa dijo- Eres increíble, Shinji.

Shinji sonrió y sintió que quería besarlo como aquella noche en la posada. Pero en vez de eso puso un suave beso en sus labios.  
Cuando se retiró, Kaworu puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios y Shinji le pareció adorable.

El lobo se arrojó sobre Shinji y comenzó a lamer su cara. Luego se sentó y unió sus frentes.

-De ahora en adelante somos uno- dijo Shinji y el lobo cerró sus ojos, como si entendiera lo que estaba escuchando.

Kaworu levantó una ceja.  
-Ehhh, sólo si no tienes problema en adoptarlo.  
-No me parece mal- dijo Kaworu mientras acariciaba la cabeza y el pelaje del lobo.  
-Gracias.

Kaworu sonrió y besó los labios de Shinji con ternura, luego su frente. 

-Creo que la carne está lista, asique comamos.

Comieron en silencio y Shinji se sentía avergonzado por como le había hablado a Kaworu. Es cierto que su compañero parecía ser más de quien decía ser, pero también tenía sus secretos y no era justo obligarle a decírselo.   
Sabía que podía confiar en él.

-Oye- dijo Shinji- Sobre hace un rato, me comporte como un idiota.  
-¿Umm?- respondió Kaworu, alzando la vista de su plato hacia Shinji.  
-Ya sabes, tienes tus secretos. No debería obligarte a que me los digas. Confío en ti y eso es suficiente.  
\- Si te hace sentir mejor...soy un bastardo. Mi verdadero padre violó a mi madre y así nací. También me crie en cuna noble hasta que los ocho años, cuando me fui con Kaji.  
-¿Sabes quién es tu verdadero padre?   
\- Si, pero nunca me gusta hablar de él.   
-Lo siento. Supongo que ambos sabemos que se siente.

Luego hizo una pausa.

\- Mi padre también violó a mi madre y cuando mi padrastro descubrió que no era hijo suyo nos hecho a ambos a la calle.  
\- Lo siento- respondió Kaworu.  
-Gracias. 

El lobo gimio, sintiendo la tristeza de Shinji, y puso su cabeza en su regazo. Shinji sonrió débilmente en respuesta. 

Nunca le gustó hablar de su padrastro y tampoco podía decir que tenía algún recuerdo feliz de ese hombre. Volvió la vista hacia Kaworu y vio que este estaba observandolo, la mirada de ese chico le generaba una calidez interior que atesoraba firmemente.

-Toca algo para mí- pidió Shinji- Recuerdo cuando la otra noche podía dormirme y tu me contaste mientra toacabas la lira, eso me ayudó. Toca algo para mí, por favor.  
-Por supuesto- contestó Kaworu. 

Shinji cerró los ojos y escuchó a Kaworu buscar el instrumento entre sus cosas. No quería impacientarse, hasta que la música empezó a sonar.

Kaworu no cantaba, sólo tocaba se dedicó a tocar la lira y apoyar su cuerpo contra el de Shinji. A Shinji le gustaba y recosto su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero, dejando que la música le trajera toda la paz que necesitaba.

***

Kaworu

Siguieron su camino lo mejor posible hasta encontrar una posada durante los días que siguieron. 

Tenían que llegar al norte, donde estarían seguros y podrían encontrar respuestas sobre el origen de Shinji. Tenía algunas sospechas, pero no quería apresurarse a sacar conclusiones.

Mientras tanto, ambos empezaron a acercarse más el uno al otro. Es cierto que al principio se sintieron atraídos físicamente, pero ahora cualquier cosa que estuviera creciendo entre los dos iba más allá del cuerpo.

Le enseñó a Shinji a tocar la lira para cuando tuvieran que trabajar como artistas en alguna posada. El chico no era el mejor alumno que pudo haber tenido, pero lo apreciaba y eso le daba paciencia suficiente.

Finalmente encontraron una posada cuando ya habían estado cerca de cruzar el Tridente. Sólo había que llegar más al norte y estarían en Invernalia en un mes, o al menos eso esperaba.

Era de noche. Los caballos estaban en el establo y el lobo de Shinji estaría buscando algo para cazar en los alrededores.

La habitación tenía dos camas y Kaworu dormía. Odiaba tener que hacerlo porque dormir significaba soñar y sus sueños estaban llenos de sangre, sombras y dolor.  
De vez en cuando soñaba con dragones y una chica con cabello pálido como el suyo, si no se lo teñia.   
A veces quería llegar a ella, pero estaba muy lejos.

Sus peores sueños eran sobre la muerte de sus padres.   
Esa noche el rey había ido personalmente a comer en el pequeño castillo de los Nagisa. Kaworu se teñia el pelo desde que podía recordar y sus ojos siempre estaban cubiertos por su flequillo largo.  
Nadie sabía del tratamiento, pero de todas formas habían corrido rumores que llegaron a oídos del rey.

-Acercate- dijo el rey en la mesa- Acercarte, quiero ver tus ojos.

Y Kaworu no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que le mandaban. Cuando estuvo más cerca, el hombre sacó una espada y lo tomó por el cuello. Segundos después su cabeza corría por la mesa...

Kaworu se levantó con la respiración agitada.

Es un sueño, tonto. Nadie puede lastimarte ahora. 

Pero no podía tranquilizarse y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho. Quería gritar, pero la voz se le fue.

Shinji se despertó y corrió a su cama. Lo cubrió entre sus brazos y dejó que se convirtieran en su refugio.

Lágrimas corrieron por su cara y Shinji lo presióno más hasta que se calmó.  
-Está bien, Kaworu- dijo Shinji y los dos se recostaron- Está bien, nadie puede hacerte daño. Estás conmigo y nadie va a hacerte daño.

Y Kaworu le creyó porque quería hacerlo. Los dos chicos durmieron abrazados por el resto de las noche, sin soñar.


	4. El invierno se acerca

Los cambia pieles:  
Un cambiapieles es una persona que tiene la capacidad de entrar en la mente de algunos animales y controlarlos a voluntad. Desde los tiempos antes de la llegada de los hombres a Poniente, los Niños del Bosque poseían esta capacidad. En los libros, a diferencia de la serie, varios miembros de la familia Stark (Jon, Bran y Arya) y al igual que algunas personas de Pueblo Libre son cambiapieles. 

Parsifal

Era una noche de luna llena y por el boque se escuchaban a las cigarras y los lobos. Aún así no era una noche tranquila para Parsifal, esa noche estaba muy lejos de serlo.

Sus ojos estaban bañados en lágrimas, su rostro cubierto de tierra y sal. Se podían ver reflejados en ellos la luz del fuego y su nariz percibía el aroma de la carne quemada.  
El fuego no era lo único que reflejaban sus ojos. También a una mujer con un vestido rojo como la sangre que corría en sus venas y su frente golpeada. 

La mujer con un vestido rojo como la sangre estaba quemando a su padre en una hoguera. Mientras rezaba a su dios.

-(...) Tuyo es el sol que calienta nuestros días, tuyas las estrellas que nos guardan en la noche oscura... Señor de la Luz, defiéndenos. La noche es oscura y alberga cosas aterradoras- clamó la mujer roja.  
-Señor de la Luz, defiendonos- respondió su fiel.

Los gritos se hacían más y más fuertes conforme la mujer roja seguía con sus oraciones. Detrás de ella y de su seguidor más leal (y a fin de cuentas el único que la seguía), Parsifal sollozaba.   
Padre, decía, padre, padre, padre.

Los hijos no deberían ver morir a sus padres, pero en cambio este hijo veía como su padre estaba siendo consumido por las llamas hasta que los gritos se convirtieron en susurros que a su vez se convirtieron en nada después de unos minutos en agonía. 

La mujer roja estaba diciendo unas palabras. El chico la escuchaba como si estuviera gritando, a pesar de su tono de voz era tan bajo que podría pasar desapercibido del oído humano.

-Señor de la Luz- volvió a rezar ella, ahora con más alto que antes- acepta esta primera ofrenda para que nunca llegue la guerra que vi en tu fuego. La guerra que aún no ha empezado y que ya se llevó a mis hermanas y a mis hermanos. 

Parsifal no sabía cuando había dejado de gritar, pero la mujer roja nunca les había prestado atención. Ni cuando se despertó atado a un árbol y veía como a su padre lo ataban a una pila de leña y rogó que lo dejaran en paz.

Ella nunca tuvo compasión por ambos. 

-Tu padre decidió voluntariamente esto- dijo la mujer- No me mires así, ahora él está con el señor y ser elegido para eso es un gran honor.  
-Tu también estarás mañana con nuestro señor- dijo el compañero de la mujer.

Parsifal los miró con odio y por un momento se sorprendió de que hubiera algo que sentir además del miedo y la tristeza. Apenas tenía doce años y nunca pensó que podía odiar tanto a alguien como a esas personas.  
Excepto a los hombres de los Lannister. Cualquier persona reconocería su blasón: un león dorado. 

Los Lannister no se arrodillaban ante nadie y se preguntó si acaso lo harían ante El Desconocido, para variar.

Quería gritarles. Quería maldecirles. Quería que los dioses le dieran una gran fuerza para soltarse de sus ataduras, tomar el hacha del hombre y usarlas para matarlos.

Pero en vez de eso dijo:   
-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos hicieron esto? 

Parsifal y su padre eran granjeros que habían tenido problemas últimamente con su cosechas. Los Stark tenían un lema, seguramente algo sobre el invierno que se acerca y parecía que eso estaba más cerca de cumplirse. Pero en vez del invierno, llegaron primero los hombres con espadas que usaban para atravesar a cualquier hombre, mujer o niño que estuviera cerca.

Nunca olvidaría como el fuego se llevaba todo. Estaba cansado del olor a carne quemada. Estaba cansado de perder y preguntarse cuando acabaría. Estaba cansado del fuego. 

Parsifal y su padre escaparon por poco. Estuvieron deambulando durante días, hasta que los envoscaron. 

\- La guerra se acerca- contestó la mujer- y se llevará a muchos consigo. Mi señor me lo mostró en sus llamas. Yo sólo quiero evitar todo el sufrimiento que he visto. ¿No quisieras eso tambien? 

Yo sólo quiero a mi padre, pero tu me lo quitaste. Pensó Parsifal, pero decirlo era inútil. 

-Yo se que es doloroso, hijo- dijo el hombre- Pero nuestro dios es sabio, no se equivoca. Será mejor que descanses. 

Pero Parsifal no durmió. En vez de eso vio el fuego aún ardiendo y siguió sintiendo el olor a la carne quemada. No podía apartar la mirada de su padre que ya no parecia su padre hasta ese punto.

Parsifal estaba cansado de preguntarse cuando iba a dejar de tener miedo. 

***

Shinji

Shinji se despertó después de haber soñado con lobos otra vez. Normalmente estaba acostumbrado.

También se había acostumbrado a dormir arropado por la voz de Kaworu, ya sea en el bosque o en la habitación de alguna posada.

Cuando despertó, Shinji no se sorprendió de encontrarse sólo con su lobo. Caminó hacia el bolso escondido en el tronco hueco de un árbol y contó su dinero. Al parecer pronto no podrán volver a dormir en alguna posada, el dinero se les acabaría pronto.

Shinji se preguntó en donde estaría Kaworu y pensó que quizás estaría junto al arroyo del río. Quizás estaría practicando con la espada o cantando mientras toca su lira. 

Se levantó y fue hacia el río. Se sorprendió ver a Kaworu junto al agua mientras untaba algo en su pelo. 

Había suponido que el negro no era su color natural y se preguntó cuál sería el verdadero. Shinji se quedó viéndolo por un rato desde su escondite.

Como si fuera la gracia del magnetismo entre los dos, comenzó a acercarse. Piso una rama y Kaworu reaccionó cual cervatillo asustado, su mano tomando la espada a su lado. 

Kaworu apuntó a Shinji con la espada y sólo cuando lo tuvo de frente fue que se dio cuanta que no llevaba camisa. Los ojos violaceos de Kaworu brillaban con la determinación de un asesino dispuesto a matar. Por alguna razón, le pareció aún más extraño que no los ojos de Kaworu no brillaran como lo hacían cuando veía a Shinji. 

Shinji se asustó porque sentía que no conocía a este Kaworu en absoluto. Sólo entonces, cuando el otro joven lo vio mejor, fue que volvió a ser el de antes. Kaworu le sonrió y Shinji se sintió más tranquilo.

\- Lo siento- dijo Kaworu- es una vieja costumbre.

Shinji le dijo que estaba bien y recordó que Kaworu tenía una vida antes de llegar a su taberna. Una vida llena de secretos.

Ese Kaworu que había estado frente a él hace apenas unos momentos era otra persona. Un desconocido.

Su compañero volvió al lago y continuó untado la sustancia en su cabello mientras se veía en el reflejo del río. Usandolo como a un espejo.

Shinji se acercó más a Kaworu y se arrodilló a su lado. Esta vez, estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no se dio cuenta de su acercamiento. 

Tomó la mano de Kaworu y es le dio una mirada de incomprensión. Se preguntó una vez más que estaba pasando por su cabeza en ese mismo momento y en que estaría pensando.

Creyó que nunca estaría tan cerca como ahora, pero aún así lejos de descubrirlo. Ambos eran islas conectadas por un puente que ellos mismos habían construido durante el camino y en sus días en El Lobo Azul.

Había mechones blancos que cubrían la frente de Kaworu y otros esparcidos por su cabello. Shinji apartó el flequillo largo para ver sus ojos y la sensación por verlos brillar otra vez se sentía casi a un anhelo. 

Kaworu tenía unos ojos hermosos y enrrollo uno de sus dedos, el del índice, con uno de los mechones blancos.

La sensación en su pecho era tan fuerte que dolía. 

Estuvieron así un momento, hasta que Kaworu apartó el dedo de Shinji. 

-Tengo que terminar esto- dijo y Shinji asintió.  
-Dejame hacerlo por ti- susurró Shinji, sorprendido porque sonata casi como a una súplica- ¿Siempre haces esto sólo?  
-Kaji me ayudaba con los cabellos de atrás. Pero ahora que no está...  
\- Yo lo haré.  
-Shinji, no tienes que hacerlo.   
\- Pero quiero.

Kaworu asintió y Shinji unto sus dedos en el frasco de pintura negra. Se preguntó de que estaría hechs y con que cosas la habría mezclado su compañero. Tenían que ser buenos ingredientes porque la pintura parecía durar por mucho. Esta era la primera vez que había visto a Kaworu teñirse el pelo.

Le tomó casi media hora terminar el trabajo, pero lo hizo bien y ahora había que esperar a que se seque. Pero eso no pareció detener a Kaworu en cuanto a ponerse su camisa. 

\- No estamos quedando sin dinero- dijo Shinji, en el camino de vuelta al campamento- Temo que sólo podremos hospedarnos en una posada más.  
-Está bien- respondió- Podremos buscar pueblos y cantar un poco. Pensaremos en algo.

Shinji asintió, creyendo que todo iba a estar bien e ignorando sus inquietudes. 

Y esa noche volvió a soñar con lobos.

***

Kaworu

-¿Sabes como es?- preguntó Shinji.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Invernalia.  
-Bueno, estuve allí antes. Un lugar congelado y con gente muy orgullosa.

Shinji escuchaba a Kaworu mientras recogía el estuche de la lira. El cual estaba lleno de dinero. 

-Hacemos un buen equipo- dijo Kaworu, mientras contaba las monedas que habían conseguido. 

El lobo de Shinji salió de su escondite entre unas cajas de madera cercanas. Era un animal de tamaño mediano que podía pasar desapercibido. Se llamaba Duncan, como el caballero de los siete reinos y protagonista de muchas historias increíbles. No hay nadie en Poniente que no lo conozca. 

Duncan lamia el rostro de Shinji y Kaworu notó como la gente se alejaba. Algunos niños hasta chillaban. 

Habían llegado a ese pequeño pueblo esa misma tarde y parecía que su partida no tardaría en llegar. Kaworu volvió a contar el dinero y dio un suspiro de alivio, les alcanzaría para unas pocas noches más en alguna posada. 

\- Si Misato quería que vallamos allá debe ser por algo importante- dijo Shinji, luego fruncio el seño.

-¿Qué pasa?   
-Siento que hay algo importante sobre todo esto, Kaworu. Algo que debería saber y que me han escondido por mucho tiempo.  
-En ese caso encontraremos respuestas cuando lleguemos a Invernalia.  
-Con Ned Stark en Desembarco del Rey, su hijo mayor debería estar a cargo de Invernalia.   
-Espero que sea igual de hospitalario que su padre.   
-¿Lo conociste?   
-Ya te dije que estuve en el norte antes, Shinji. A su hija mayor le gustaban los bardos y escuchar historias.  
-¿Era hermosa?   
-Era bonita, pero no tanto como su hermano mayor.

Shinji rio y Kaworu sonrió al escuchar ese sonido tan hermoso. 

Ambos buscaron fueron por los caballos que estaban a atados a unas vigas de madera cercana y comenzaron a caminar. Duncan iba detrás de ellos.

Kaworu le estuvo contando a Shinji como era Invernalia. Las habitaciones y lo caliente del salón del principal, cuando dos hombres que iban corriendo chocaron con ellos. Duncan se alarmó y gruño.

Los hombres llevaban una espada y algunas piezas de armadura. Al ver a Duncan salieron corriendo y arrojaron lo que llevaban. 

Kaworu fruncio el seño y vio que los hombres venían de un callejón. Se adentró más en el, con Shinji detrás y siguiendole. 

Había un hombre en el piso y Kaworu le ayudó a levantarse. Cuando estuvo sentado gruño por dolor de una herida en su cabeza.

\- Kaworu- dijo Shinji. 

El nombrado giro la cabeza para ver a Shinji. Cuando descubrió por qué lo llamó, sus ojos se abrieron por el asombro. Shinji sostenía un bordado de tela para la armadura del hombre, pero eso no fue lo que le alarmó.  
La tela tenía el bordado el emblema de los Lannister: un león dorado.

-Eres un soldado de los Lannister- dijo Kaworu, suavemente. 

A Kaworu lo invadió el impulso de soltar al hombre y deseo que su cabeza se goleara lo suficientemente fuerte contra el suelo para que no despertara nunca. Apretó la mandíbula por la ira.

Entonces, el soldado comenzó a despertar. 

-¿Qué está pasando? ¿Dónde estoy?

Kaworu y Shinji empezaron a abrir sus bocas para responder. El hombre se levantó y empezó a caminar para salir del callejon. Una vez que estuvieron afuera, alzó la mano como si quisiera pedir silencio.

\- No, esperen, ya me acordé. Mis compañeros me dejaron aquí y seguro que unos ladrones quisieron llevarse mi armadura. Por lo menos dejaron la cota de malla, que considerados.

-Eres un Lannister- dijo Shinji.  
-Bueno, no es uno, pero como hijo de una de sus familias basallas, tengo que responder al llamado.  
-¿El llamado? ¿Por qué Tywin Lannister llamaría a sus vasallos?- preguntó Kaworu. Todo esto empezaba a parecerle sospechoso. Algo andaba mal.  
-Por si hay guerra, ¿no se enteraron?   
-¿Sobre que?- dijo Shinji.   
\- El rey está muerto. 

Esas palabras fueron todo lo que Kaworu necesitaba para desestabilizarse. Cayó al suelo de rodillas. 

***

Rose

Rose no soñaba desde que habían asesinado a toda su familia en el templo de R'hllor. Los asesinos habían llegado por la noche, cuando todos dormían. Pero Rose no había podido dormir esa noche por sus pesadillas y fue hacia una de los jardines a rezar. Luego escuchó los gritos y se escondío hasta que se detuvieron. Llego a vislumbrar desde su escondite a hombres con espadas teñidas en sangre, llevaban el blasón de los Lannister y los Clegan.

Hacia muchos años, cuando tenía nueve, unos bandidos habían entrado en la casa donde vivía con su familia. Rose se había escondido debajo de la cama cuando escuchó los ruidos y vio como apuñalaban a sus padres frente a ella, mientras dormían. 

Después de eso estuvo vagando muerta de hambre, hasta encontrar un templo de R'hllor en la Tierra de los Ríos. Se había quedado en las escaleras bajo la lluvia, hasta que se abrió la puerta y unos sacerdotes le dieron la recibieron. Ellos se habían convertido en su familia desde entonces. 

Hasta que los mataron. 

Lo que hacemos es algo bueno, pensaba Rose, todo para acabar con la guerra. Para evitar más muertes.

Ella respiró hondo. No bloqueó de su mente los gritos del chico y en vez de eso los escuchó.   
Sabía que ese niño lo odiaba, pero porque no entendía lo sagrado de su misión. Todo era para satisfacer al único dios verdadero y que este los salve a todos. Para que salvara a todas esas niñas como ella lo había sido, a hombres y mujeres como sus padres antes de ser asesinados.

Rose no era tonta. Sabía que el hambre del ser humano por arrebatarle a otros semejantes es tan natural como la lluvia que cae del cielo o el pasto que crece en el suelo. La oscuridad de los hombres es parte de la naturaleza de los hombres y los dioses no pueden deshacerse de ella tan fácil, al igual que también formaba parte de ella el camino hacia la luz. Todo era parte de un equilibrio natural como sagrado.

Runar estaba detrás de ella. Podía sentir su presencia y desde que ella lo había salvado ambos se habían sostenido mutuamente. Aún así sabía que no podía decepcionarlo, ella debía ser fuerte por el bien de ambos y el resto de los inocentes de este país.

Rose solia soñar con la muerte de otros y había asumido que se trataba de una advertencia del Señor de la Luz, quien la había salvado para este propósito: evitar que Poniente caiga en otra guerra que sólo desangre al país. 

Luego lo había visto en el fuego. Eso fue un día antes de sacrificar al hombre, el padre del muchacho.

También soñaba con su propia muerte antes de la masacre del templo. La sensación del acero frío en su pecho y una voz que le decía Eres insignificante, tu díos no va a salvarte. 

Lo que hacía no tenía perdón para cualquiera que decida juzgar sus acciones, pero aún así lo único que le importaba era evitar la guerra. Asique siguió escuchando los gritos y se puso a rezar.

**Author's Note:**

> No es necesario haber leído la saga Canción de Hielo y Fuego o visto Juego de Tronos para comprender los sucesos de este fanfiction. Sin embargo, pueden encontrar vídeos en Internet para entrar en contexto.


End file.
